Colorful Dream Precure
Colorful Dream Precure! (カラフルドリームプリキュア! Karafuru Dorimu Purikyua!) is one of the fan''series of Pretty Cure. Eight Cures, fights against evils trying to destroy the Royal Planet and Earth. Story revolves around ''Royalty ''and Fantasy.'' Story *List of episodes Their group introductions are "The warriors and guardians of every colorful dream.Time to paint your nightmares! Shine ! Colorful Dream Precure !" (戦士、すべてのカラフルな夢の守護者。あなたの悪夢をペイントするための時間！輝き ! カラフルドリームプリキュア! Senshi, subete no karafuruna yume no gādian. Anata no akumu o peinto suru tame no jikan! Kagayaki ! Karafuru Dorimu Purikyua! ) Characters Cures Fujioka Ichigo (藤岡いちご) / Cure Pink (キュア ピンク Kyua Pinku) : Voiced by:Sumire Morohoshi (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English) Kiyama Hitomi (基山 智美) / Cure Blue (キュア ブルー Kyua Buru) Voiced by:Azusa Todokoro (Japanese), Himura Kasumi (緋村 花澄) / Cure Violet (キュア バイオレット Kyua Baioretto) Voiced by: Ayaka Ohashi (Japanese) Ueno Etsuko (上野 悦子) / Cure Yellow (キュア イェロー Kyua I-ero) Voiced by:Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese) Hisakawa Youko (久川 洋子) / Cure Indigo (キュア インディゴ Kyua Indigo) Voiced by: Manami Numakura (Japanese) Hayashi Momoko (林 桃子) / Cure Green (キュア グリーン Kyua Gurin) Voiced by: Kiyono Yasuno (Japanese) Kurosawa Akami ( 黒沢 赤み) / Cure Red (キュア レッド Kyua Reddo) Voiced by: Yuna Mimura (Japanese) Komura Hime (小村 姫) / Cure Orange (キュア オレンジ Kyua Orenji) Voiced by:Misako Tomioka Additional Cures Akiyama Akiko / Cure Gold Voiced by:Aya Suzaki Hashimoto Aimi / Cure Silver Voiced by: Minako Kotobuki Mascots Usagi de angely (うさぎ デアンジェリ Usagi deanjeri) Voiced by:Ozowa Ari Despite being a bear she was named by Queen Grace de arco iris ,Usagi and was sent to Earth.She is Ichigo's transformation partner or her PriKey.She ends her sentence with "~Usa" Milky de futuro (ミルキー ドフトゥロ Miruki Dofuto~uro) Voiced by:Maeda Ai He is a cat,and along with the other mascots were sent to Earth.He is Hitomi's transformation partner or her PriKey,.He ends his sentence with "~Miru" and he is also Puririn's twin brother although they don't have the same surname. Viola de ageha (ヴィオラ デアゲハ Vu~iora deageha) Voiced by:Yokoyama Chisa She is a butterfly,and along with the other mascots were sent to Earth.She is Kasumi's transformation partner or her PriKey.She end her sentence with "~iora" Puririn de hapi Voiced by: He is a cat,and along with the other mascots were sent to Earth.He is Etsuko's transformation partner or her PriKey.He ends his sentence with "~Ririn" and he is also Milky's twin brother although they don't have the same surname. Lita de Loli Voiced by: She is a bat,and along with the other mascots were sent to Earth.She is Youko's transformation partner or her PriKey.She ends her sentence with "~Rita" Aurora de fantasi Voiced by: She is a bird,and along with the other mascots were sent to Earth.She is Momoko's transformation partner or her PriKey.She ends her sentence with "~Rora" and she is Flora's older sister. Trick de magico He is a bunny,and along with the other mascots were sent to Earth.He is Akami's transformation partner or her PriKey.He ends her sentence with "~Turi" Flora de fantasi She is a bird,and along with the other mascots were sent to Earth.She is Hime's transformation partner or her PriKey.She ends her sentence with "~Lora" and she is Aurora's younger sister. Kisu de luna She is a unicorn, and all of the mascots look up to her,and along with the other mascots were sent to Earth.She is Akiko and Aimi's mascot but she helps them transform by appearing prism sticks using her magic.She ends her sentence with "~Kisu". Allies Queen Grace de arco iris Voiced by: She is the queen of Prism Kingdom and King Arthur's wife.But along with King Arthur they were stuck in an isolated place which their villain, King Typhoon created to isolate them.She is searching their daughter which she sent to Earth a long time ago through the Prism Mascots,to prevent the villain to end up like them and save them along with Earth and the Prism Kingdom. King Arthur de arco iris Voiced by: Queen Grace's husband and king of Prism Kingdom. Princess Tiara Voiced by: She is energetic and very creative.Princess of Crystal Kingdom.She with her 2 sibling came to earth searching for Prism Kingdom's princess and the cures.She runs a bakery on Earth to earn a living and it's name is Dream Bakery.She sometimes annoyed by the mascots because of their noisy attitude, thankfully Kisu is there to help them. Prince Zaku/Kaito Shion Voiced by: He is stated to be handsome,cool and kind .Prince of Crystal Kingdom.The one who helps Queen and King of Prism Kingdom and the mascot, searching for the cures and their daughter.Princess Dia's older brother and Princess Tiara's younger brother.Before the cures were found ,their house in earth serves as the permanent house for mascots.After they found the cures their house serves as their hang-out place instead. Princess Dia/Mayu Shion Voiced by: She is kind,playful and a crybaby.Princess of Crystal Kingdom.The one who helps his older brother Prince Zaku searching for Prism Kingdom's princess and the cures.Also Princess Tiara and Prince Zaku's younger sister.She and the mascots really loves to play around. Madam Floure Voiced by: She might be very strict but she actually cares for the cures.The one who teaches PreCure the proper etiquettes and the one who gives them Princess Exams and the one who gives advices to them. Enemies Dark Alliance King Typhoon Voiced by: The Dark Alliance's leader and the one who takes over the Prism Kingdom.He have 2 children. Prince Storm Voiced by: He is mysterious and mean.King Typhoon's son and the eternal rival of Prince Zaku.Princess Cyclone's older brother. Princess Cyclone Voiced by: She is spoiled and stubborn.King Typhoon's daughter and always get annoyed by Princess Dia.Prince Storm's younger sister. Kurumia Voiced by: She is one of the Dark Alliance' subordinates and always get annoyed by Princess Cyclone.She's also Kuroza's twin sister. Darkour Voiced by: He follows Prince Storm around ,although he seems quiet but his actually very strong.One of Dark Alliance' subordinates Angerie Voiced by: She is very mysterious and really loves to fight with the cures.Although when their not around she becomes really quiet.It is stated the she was once a Prism Kingdom's civilian but darkness brainwashed her.She is one of Dark Alliance' subordinates. Kuroza Kurumia's twin brother.He likes to tease the cures a lot.One of Dark Alliance' subordinates Kuronian The monsters from Dark Alliance they are summoned by the weather staffs that collects Dark Aura of the people by the villains. Others Akiyama, Sachi- Akiko's grandmother and the owner of Akiyama Foster. Takamura, Mio- Ichigo's friend and classmate Kurosawa, Tatsuki- Akami's younger brother Yamamura, Kouji- A foster boy who lives in Akiyama Foster Matsunaga, Beru- Sora Private Academy's headmistress Atsuko, John- Ichigo's homeroom teacher Locations Midorikawa Town- The girls' hometown. Prism Kingdom- The mascots homeland. Sora Private Academy- The school that the girls' attend. Dark Alliance Fortress- The villains' hang-out place. Category:Colorful Dream Precure! Category:User:Cureshoujo Category:Fan Series